


名月

by tbod



Series: 四季 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: “千手柱间……是我仰慕的忍者。”*
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 四季 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010907
Kudos: 3





	名月

一

他长时间地徘徊在梦境和清醒的边缘之上。就像一只深深埋在土里的蝉，只能在梦里看到渺茫的微光。  
某种意义上，他早已死了。  
无论是狭隘的生命定义上，还是人们的记忆中，都已经不再有宇智波斑这个存在了。若说遗忘是第二次的死，他早已死得不能再死了。

可是他仍然停留在这里。  
就好像还等待着根本不可能到来的什么。

二

宇智波带土实在是讨厌听宇智波斑讲古。  
首先他没学过什么历史——忍者需要学什么历史？所以他对于初代目火影的唯一印象就是影岩上的大头，要不是下忍考试笔试里面要考到他还真不知道初代目姓千手哩——反正他就是吊车尾。  
然后就是宇智波斑那样子实在太衰弱。他不知道怎么还有人能把自己连在石像上面就能活下去的，以致他错觉只要他戳一戳恐怕老头子就完蛋了。但是这家伙好歹也算救了他，而且据说还是他的祖先，尊老爱幼的带土自然不会无故对他动手，就只能任由斑爱讲什么讲什么。  
最糟糕的是，斑的话题永恒围绕两点展开。第一，现实世界没希望大家一起做梦吧。第二，千手柱间。  
他想这老头子一定没学过和人好好对话的方法。  
其实带土是有点怕斑在那边嘀咕什么现实和梦境的废话的。他脑子不够好用，但那些话本能地让他恐惧，就好像他只要把那些话听进去了他就会变成另一个人。尤其是斑那种笃定的、仿佛确信带土有一天会理解他的眼神像一根钉子那样插在他的背脊上，就算带土嘶吼了多少次我不会也是一样。为了避免老人偏执狂发作带土只好选择杀伤力小一点的话题。  
那就是千手柱间。  
事实上斑有把一切话题拐到柱间身上的能力。无论何时，说着说着柱间这个名字就跳了出来。他说柱间是个笨蛋，只知道委曲求全，最终什么也办不了。他说柱间的世界是失败的，现在仍然到处都是战乱，否则你这个小子也不会落到这种地步。斑对现在的忍者均嗤之以鼻，说你们安逸太久了，战力远远不像之前那样——柱间到底教了什么？他的木遁基本都失传了。他的孙女也差劲得要命。木叶简直是玷污了第一代火影的名头。  
带土想了想说，那柱间比你厉害？  
斑说我们是宿敌。  
带土绞尽脑汁想历史课上到底教过什么，想不出来，憋了半天说：但是他是火影，你不是。  
斑笑了起来。他的笑声嘶哑，如同报丧的枭鸟。

他已经死了。我还活着。

三

很少很少的时候，他会梦见泉奈。  
那不是什么好梦，因为他只能梦见泉奈死前的事情。  
有时候斑会觉得泉奈和扉间很像（虽然这事情如果让扉间知道了他会掀桌）。他们都不是彼此阵营里的主将，可选择的余地本来应该更大一些，但两个人都比最强硬的主战派还要强硬。泉奈对于千手的憎恨就和扉间对于宇智波的厌恶相差仿佛。那种憎恨的浓烈甚至连斑有时也理解不了。  
他并没有问过泉奈这是因为什么。泉奈只是反复地告诫他：不可相信千手。不可相信。就好像他早就看穿了斑最后会心软会放弃会选择在情势面前屈服，最终又必然面对四面楚歌的绝望。泉奈为何如此呢，斑并不知道。他的记忆里似乎只剩下那轻微的声音，像一根细细的线勒在他的心上，随着脏器的搏动一点一点收紧下去。  
不可相信。

在斑意识到之前，泉奈已经病了很久。不是所有宇智波的身体都能够负担须佐能乎。以死亡神祇为名的法术仿佛本身也在招引死亡，而忙着征战的他并没有注意到泉奈是怎样勉强着自己去追上他的脚步（可是宇智波还能选择什么呢，除了战斗和变强之外）。  
而直到泉奈受伤后，斑才从医疗忍者的报告中意识到这一点。  
他们的语气中带一点掩饰不住惶恐，泉奈大人，只怕是……  
只怕是什么呢。  
他没有问，只是推开一切公事坐在泉奈的榻旁。泉奈瘦削的身体仿佛要整个消失在白色的被褥下面一样。他闭着眼睛，呼吸声音那么轻，几乎听不见，斑握着他的手才能确知他还活着。有人进来看泉奈的状况，劝他出去休息，而斑置若罔闻。  
他们说也许泉奈不会再醒来了。  
斑茫然地注视着声音发出的方向。他的眼睛在傍晚已经看不太清了。  
不会的。  
他说，像是这样自己就能相信。  
泉奈不会……  
那天夜里泉奈醒了。他动动手指，意识到是斑在他身边，就叫：哥哥。  
斑用力想要看清泉奈的面孔，可是油灯太暗了。他只好握紧泉奈的手：夜深了。你该好好休息。  
然而泉奈坚决地将手抽开了。  
哥哥，我快要不行了。  
不会这样的。斑说。他伸出手，因为失却了视界而落空。他听见泉奈轻轻地笑了一下。  
……这是我最后能留给你的了。

他慌张地伸出手，然而模糊的视野里却只有深暗的痕迹不断扩大着，像是要将他整个吞没下去。

四

带土其实没听斑提过泉奈。老头子并没时间给他讲这么细节的事情，关于万花筒写轮眼的事是黑绝讲给他的。  
这被斑称为自己意志化身的东西其实和老人的风格不太相似。他显得轻浮而恶意，似乎总在暗中窥探和揣度着什么，但是他了解斑的计划和谋略，了解宇智波家的秘术，了解怎样指导带土从暗中操纵局势——哪怕在这种过程中带土没有信任过他，而他也没有信任过带土。  
他提起关于写轮眼的事情时候只是轻描淡写。  
斑的弟弟自愿把眼睛献给了斑，但那样的牺牲是少有的。很多时候，为了维持力量，宇智波只能去抢夺族人的眼睛……但是你可不用担心。黑绝恶意地说，反正你现在有很多眼睛了。  
宇智波是这么冷酷的一族吗。  
带土可有可无地说着。他其实已经对这一族没什么感觉了，毕竟他连自己的名字也可以舍弃掉，更何况一个姓氏。  
黑绝吃吃地笑：  
宇智波尊崇力量。我们不去爱人。

带土瞥了他一眼。

斑其实没有这样说过。  
他只是告诉带土，爱情都是虚幻而易逝的。现世的一切都是如此。和平建立在牺牲之上，而牺牲又种出新的战争。在这无休止的轮前什么不会被碾灭呢？  
就比如我与柱间。你知道吗，我曾经一度相信他。  
那时候带土无精打采地唉了一声。他已经猜到之后会发生什么了，又是老生常谈的第二个话题的一种展开——诸如“我曾经相信过他然而在政治斗争的压力下为了保全宇智波我们渐行渐远最终不得不反目然而看看现在的木叶和你们”云云。  
但是那一次斑似乎就此沉默了下去。  
在带土以为他睡着的时候，老人摇着头，重复了一遍那句话，却微妙地替换了动词的宾语。

我曾经相信过我们。

五

决定往往看起来是一瞬间的事情：一个契机，一句话，一次道别。但更多的时候，支撑那一个瞬间的却是难以用言语所归纳的漫长时光——甚至于做出决定的那个人也并不知道，他们是在什么时候走上歧路的。  
对于斑而言，他能够确切地回忆起来的，似乎只有柱间在听到他要离开的那个时候的面庞。男人慌张地，似乎想要用单纯的言辞拦阻他。那顶火影斗笠所投下来的阴影盖住柱间原本明朗的表情。在斑强硬的决意前他似乎只能流露出震惊的表情——那样子和他小时候竟然没有什么区别。  
斑在那一刻忽然意识到，在他们两个近似友人的关系中从来都是由斑来做出决定。年少的决裂也好，之后的结盟也好，现在的告别也好。这似乎有些对不起柱间，但是斑已经无暇顾及这个了。  
他没有义务去告诉柱间他到底在寻求什么。柱间也不需要去了解。如果无限月读能够降临，那么柱间就能得到他所期盼的一切，现下的痛苦也将成为不复存在之物。  
这念头让斑感到了愉快。  
没人能跟在我背后。*  
他说，就这样丢下柱间，一个人离开了村子。  
这对于柱间来说大约就是决裂的表示罢。但斑只是找到了名正言顺和柱间打架的借口，毕竟他的大半生都是在战场上度过的，而战斗比起和平更加适合他的天性，适合那在他血脉里奔腾运突的火焰。  
既然这个真实的世界将要被抛弃了，那么又有什么不能做的呢？  
在他钻研轮回眼和尾兽的时候他也开始谋划怎样才能获得柱间的力量。说实话如果斑愿意这件事情再简单不过——他只需要悄无声息回到村子，和柱间说我错了我反省过决定回到村子，柱间就会像老朋友一样力排众议将他留下，像原来一样信任他。那样下手的机会不可谓不多——想想罢，他们曾经是那么的亲密。可是斑从没考虑过这种方式。  
在他所目视的理想面前，现实变得轻飘飘而失去了应有的分量。那么为何不在月光下来一场盛大而华丽的舞蹈呢。  
只有他，和千手柱间两个人。  
——而结果仍然部分地出乎了斑的意料。  
他想过自己会打输，却没想过柱间会真的从背后将刀插入他的胸口。  
归根结底，他信任这男人到了本能都失却的地步。他倒下去，忽远忽近的视界里看见柱间冷酷的神情。  
那几乎要令人怜悯的冷酷神情。  
看吧柱间。  
你的这个世界，你付出了一切想要维护的世界，只能将你推上这样一条残酷的不归之路。  
你变了，柱间。*他说，忍着胸口的剧痛，心情却意外地十分平静。——这是本末倒置。*  
你用你的剑告诉了我。  
这个世界是错误的。为了保护什么就要杀掉什么，这残酷的逻辑运行到最终便是一片废墟。唯一的办法，唯一的办法就只有——

斑并未真正死去。他逃了出来，蜷缩在地下的基地，在日光所照不到的黑暗中蛰伏着，用了很长一段时间慢慢养伤。他夺取的柱间细胞并未起到立竿见影的效果，传说中的森罗万象似乎遥遥无期。看样子他只有慢慢地等待下去了。  
而就在这等待之中，他得到了一个消息。

初代目火影久病不起。人们都说他快要死了。

六

有时候，在那漫长的浮游于清醒和梦境的间隙之中，他会窥见那个梦境。  
在俯视着木叶的悬崖上，他和柱间坐在一起。月光给茂密的森林镀上一层青蓝的颜色，而点点灯火就像是无数的萤火虫栖息在木叶的村中。他们坐在那里，忘记带酒，却也并不着急离开。  
斑，柱间说，声音甚至比月色更为温柔，——今夜的月色真美啊。  
斑凝视着这个小小的幻境，这无数的梦境冲刷着现实所残留的一点泡沫，一粒卵石，一束从过去落进来的月光。  
或许这便是他的月读幻境。  
谁知道呢。  
作为施术的那个人，他是不可能知道了。  
下一刻，他被一阵突兀的脚步声和血腥气惊醒了。  
宇智波带土跌跌撞撞地闯了进来。他就像一只受了重伤却仍要守住最后一点领地的野兽，看起来和之前的那个男孩没有半点相似了。  
每一个失去了爱人的宇智波都是这样。  
教我创造梦世界的方法吧，斑……*

他不再遮掩自得的笑容。

最后的那一块拼图也备齐了，你看到了吗，柱间。

七

在柱间过世的那个冬天，斑终于还是去了木叶。  
如果他想遮掩行迹便没人能够发现，就算扉间也不能。但是他没有冒险，只是用火遁分身潜入了千手宅中。  
他并没有想到那么容易就见到了柱间。

男人看起来并没有什么变化，笑容也依然和记忆中一样温柔。然而就算连并不擅长感应的斑也能感到，柱间昔日强盛的查克拉只剩下涓滴细流，转眼便要枯竭而去。  
他站在昔日的庭院中，凝视着这被他视为唯一对手的男人。或许是因为太过震惊，他竟没能完全掩藏起自己的行踪。  
斑。  
柱间叫了他的名字。  
他立在原地一动不动，听着男人喃喃自语着什么。这个柱间就像是从宇智波斑的昔日所剪下来的一抹旧影，如此单薄脆弱，如此虚幻不实，仿佛下一刻就要在大雪中飞散而去。在那一刻斑终于确信了。

道路有且只有一条。

柱间微笑着，朝向他伸出了手。他鬼使神差地走上前去，紧紧地，握住了男人冰凉的手指。

那甚至在我们降生之前，就早已决定好了。

那一瞬间火遁分身化作无数的花火飞散了开来。剧烈的炎气一瞬间灼落了庭中的椿花，但那一切已经不在宇智波斑的考虑范围之中了。  
他朝向雪夜的尽头飞奔而去，一手紧紧攥住自己的手指，就仿佛上面还残留着柱间最后的体温。他奔跑着，直到雪停了，云散了，一轮明月用那温柔的银辉映彻了冰冷的夜晚。  
他停下了脚步，抬头望向那封印了终结的月。

总有一天——  
总有一天。

尾声

佐助茫然地注视着面前这个莫名其妙带着面具的人。他不知道对方到底想讲什么，千手或者宇智波的历史看起来都很遥远，和他眼下那仿佛要将他整个人掏空的痛楚并无关系。  
但是这个面具人笃定地说着。  
“千手柱间……他是忍者世界的顶点。  
“是我仰慕的忍者。”*

Ende.


End file.
